Attention
by black7kunoichi
Summary: Combine a freshly mated dragon slayer, four dragon slayers with him and the information of hearing that his mate got wounded by the one element that he commanded. Needless to say, there will be a lot bloodshed. NALU - Fairy Tail AU


**Hi guys,**

**I've been having a major writers block as of late with my 2 current stories. The ideas are there but I just can't seem to put any connection for them to make sense. Since then, I've been writing one-shots to at least, jog some kind of miracle. So far? Not working**

**Anyways, here's a one-shot that's I've been inspired from reading books out of fanfiction.**

**Hope you all like it. **

**Disclaimer: All rights goes to their respective owner(s)**

**Enjoy ****J**

* * *

It was a bright and beautiful day for Fairy Tail. As of current, two female mages had left prior that morning to complete a simple mission for the day. However, one of the member's wasn't taking it too smoothly whilst the other was trying to explain why it is completely normal for his partner to do jobs without _him._

"You just don't get it, do you?" Gray Fullbuster groaned loudly, as his idiotic best friend had finally mustered the unknown balls that he claimed he had and asked the ice wizard for assistance. Well – namely for the matter, _advice_.

"That's why I'm asking, you stripping Popsicle disease." The fire mage hissed. He smacked an annoyed palm to his face. Really. The reason why he was having such a hard time with the ice-breath was simply because no matter how simple Gray was trying to explain, it just wasn't simple enough for the dragon slayer.

"What the hell are you morons talking about?" A gruff voice interrupted them and the two friends turned their backs to see the iron dragon slayer stalk towards them with a bored look. Gray almost smiled happily at seeing another male approach their table.

"Wonderful. I think it's better for another dragon slayer to explain to this moron," he pointed a look to the pink-haired mage, "why Lucy left with Levy on a mission for only a day." Natsu growled inwardly. Geez. He didn't have to make him sound like a pansy. Settling down beside Natsu, the black-haired dragon slayer stared at the fire mage before snickering,

"You're such a loser." This earned a hiss of frustration from the pinkette who only glared at the iron dragon slayer.

"Exactly." The ice wizard commented, folding his hands across his chest and stared at Natsu who only looked away pitifully.

"I don't even understand why you're so…_clingy_ to Lucy. She can handle herself for 24 hours." Gray continued, looking as the fire mage huffed a fiery breath of air before turning grudgingly to face them. His back slumped over his shoulders as his chin rested on the wooden table.

"It's the dragon thing actually. That's why he's such a loser." Gajeel interrupted, signaling to Mira for a warm and hearty meal. After a hand gesture or two, he turned back to face Gray. Who only stared back at him, a silent comment for him to continue. The iron dragon slayer sighed.

"It's a dragon tendency. You know, the mate thing and all." The iron dragon-slayer paused momentarily, "Now that these two dense idiot are finally together, it's only natural for a dragon to worry fruitlessly about his mate." Gajeel continued, sending a pitiful look to the pink-haired fire dragon slayer.

"And why aren't you looking pathetic like this fire idiot?" Gray pointed to the sulking fire dragon slayer who continued to glare at the both of them.

"Because unlike the fire idiot, I have something called pride." There was a scoff from the pink-haired mage,

"Oh yeah? Where was that pride when I kicked your Phantom ass?" There was a strained noise of growling until a thudded step padded to them,

"Can I join you?" It was Wendy. She held a glass of juice in one hand and the ice mage nodded with a "sure thing". After settling with the three males, she looked at Natsu who hadn't even straightened himself up.

"Let me guess, Lucy?" The two black-haired mages nodded mutely. The blue-haired girl smiled softly. It was so cute for Natsu to worry about Lucy. Especially after they had avoided the romance aspect of their lives with each other. The girl held back a giggle.

"Typical Natsu." Gajeel said boredly. Propping an elbow onto the bench and leaning his head into his palms. Wendy took a mild sip of her juice before turning to Natsu, who was beside her.

"I guess being a dragon slayer really overrides the human instinct." She murmured softly.

"That's the thing Levy," Gray spoke, "he has been so worried for Lucy ever since she left six hours ago and look at him," he claimed, pointing his palm at the fire mage, "he looks like this!"

"Look on the bright side," the sky mage smiled, "at least he's not fighting!" The males shared a look before nodding slowly. Would that really be considered the bright side?

"I still don't understand why Luce left with Levy. I'm her partner. I'm her mate. I'm the one that should by her side." The pink-haired groaned before sitting up a bit straighter and leaning back on the wooden board.

"She probably wants to spend time with Shrimp. I can't even remember a time when they both did a mission together." Gajeel mused, and Gray nodded in a silent agreement. "Besides, it will only be for a day. It's not like they left to another dimension. Relax."

"I know but…" Natsu crossed his arms as he trailed off from his sentence. He just couldn't help but worry about his mate. After all, if anything happens to her, then he'd go ballistic. Sure he believed in Lucy, but he sworn to protect her. He sworn to always be by her side if anything happened. And now she just left on a mission with Levy? Gotta say, he was offended.

It was in the late afternoon when they finished talking about the Grand Magic Games. Of course, the four mages chatted excitedly at the turn of events when they discovered the plans from the Kingdom of Fiore. Especially with the discovery of the dragon bones by Gajeel and the revelation of the future Rogue, somehow, the conversation then drifted to their last battle in the sky with Acnologia. How suddenly, the world shattered before them and they were falling down to Earthland.

"Never would see that coming." Wendy smiled warmly as the three males laughed at how things turned out.

"Whoa! Natsu! Gajeel!" A boisterous voice echoed in the hall and the four occupants from the table turned their heads towards the guild entrance. Immediately, the guild felt their spirits lift as the two newcomers stepped through whilst one waving his hand happily to see everyone.

"Sting? Rogue? What are you two doing here?" Mira called from the bar as her blue eyes landed pleasantly on the two Sabertooth mages. The blonde light mage laughed heartedly before pulling his companion to the table where the fire mage sat.

"We were on a mission, just passing by and thought we would pop in and see how things were." Rogue replied, as they passed the take-over mage at the bar, who nodded profusely with a smile on her face.

"Great. More idiots in this guild." Gajeel muttered underneath his breath. Gray nodded as well,

"Dragon slayers too…" the ice wizard mumbled, earning a round of 'Hey' from all three dragon slayers now gathered at the table. The ice wizard offered an apologetic smile before the whole group shifted to make space for the two Sabertooth mages.

"Where's the two cats?" Gray asked, noticing none of the flying exceeds hovering over them.

"They are back at the guild." Rogue replied, with a raised eyebrow as well,

"Where's Happy?"

"Went with Erza on a mission to do with strawberries." Natsu replied nonchantly.

"What did we miss?" Sting asked proudly, settling beside fire mage and Rogue settling himself on the other side of Gray.

"Well, so far, you're having a face-to-face situation with the Great Depression that isn't planning on stopping until the next eclipse." Gajeel replied boredly, earning a giggle from sky dragon slayer. Rogue blinked before leaning towards the fire mage,

"Your mate?" The pinkette nodded regretfully. Sting also blinked before throwing a hand over the fire mage's shoulder.

"I'm sure it can't be that bad." This earned a scoff from the ice wizard who leaned back onto the wooden bench.

"Oh. Of course not," Gray said, "just the pyro here haven't eaten nor fought the entire day because his mate had left him dry and hanging."

"Did not!" Snapped the pink-haired mage, turning his eyes angrily to his so-called best friend.

"Did so!"

"Not!"

"Did so!"

"Did n-"

The guild doors were shoved open in the midst of the two best friends. The sudden interruption called for the current fight to break out cease. All eyes were locked onto a figure that just barely made it into the guild with a shaking figure. Slowly leaning against the door, the figure only managed to gasp one word until crumpling into a tired heap onto the floor.

"Natsu…" the name rang silently. It was below just a whisper. None of the other normal wizards didn't catch the name that escaped her lips, but it was definitely caught by the five dragon slayers that went deadly still.

After the blue-haired had said his name, all five dragon slayers raced to the bluenette on the ground. Gajeel had quickly plucked her up from the ground and Wendy immediately dropped her fingers on the script mage, hands hovering over the injured figure emitting a warm light of green.

"Lucy is in trouble-!" The girl cried, as the black-haired dragon slayer held her tightly in his arms.

"What happened?" He asked, pulling back gently. Levy casted a tired look down to the floor before turning to face Natsu who was wanting to ask the question that dreaded around in his mind.

"Ambush. Dark guild… Lucy…help me escape.. to be burned."

.

..

…

There was a pounding in his heart and the fire mage realized that there was an ear-piercing yell that seemed to echo wordlessly, a piercing that rang loudly in his ears, the excitement of his blood rose and his body couldn't stop shaking. He couldn't even pick out what Levy was saying. What the hell was she saying? Why couldn't he hear her talk? Why was his heart roaring so loudly? He then realized that it was coming from his mouth.

Lucy?

Burned?

The beast inside him roared and somehow, it escaped his lips. His body went rigid for a slight second before the fire-mage let out a ferocious snarl. It was one that none of the guild members had never heard before and it was one that they dared not want to hear again. As if it had a flow-on effect, the wind that usually passed through the guild doors smoothly suddenly whipped into torrents. Shaking the building in its wake. Gajeel immediately snarled before placing Levy gently but quickly on the floor, shooting a glance to Mira who nodded at the silent request.

Natsu took a step forward towards the guild doors and immediately, fire licked the entire place. The entire area that was within a certain distance to him went up in flames. His eyes was casted into deadly slits amongst with the other four dragon slayers who stood behind him as well. Without a warning, the skin on his forearms, neck and the outer edges of his face turned into scales with fire seeping at the tips of his ears.

As if by instinct, the fire mage turned sharply to the four dragon slayers that snarled at him viciously. Eyeing them, he stood before them with commendable authority that neither any members of the guild could understand. Without wasting a moment, he turned back to the front and let out a blood-curdling roar before fire swallowed him once more and shot into the sky.

Following behind him, each dragon slayer let out a roar of their own before gathering their magic abilities into their feet. Wendy's transformation with her pink air floating aggressively before the wind balled into the sole of her feet before flying closely behind Natsu. Sting and Rogue both let out a similar roar before going into dragon force, their magic exploding blindingly as they flew behind the first two slayers. Gajeel took a rough breath before his skin transformed into iron, scales decorating his body and with a look at Levy, he reverberated before following the dragon slayers.

Gathering the blue-haired bookworm into her arms, Mira transformed into her first form appearance before picking the injured bluenette, the strength from her takeover form to carry the bluenette easily. Her eyes fixated on the dragon slayers who although have disappeared with such speed, the explosion of their magic power could still be felt from the guild.

"What was that?" The bartender murmured to herself. Silently glad that all dragon slayers in Fiore were on the good side. Also, amazed at how no words exchanged yet their transformation was all the same.

"That's something that no mage would ever want to cross." Levy replied weakly, silently grateful at the help that she was receiving from the takeover mage, who only nodded in response.

"And what would that be? I thought the one thing that no mage would want to cross is a dragon slayer." Mira replied, as the guild members made way for the white-haired walked up the stairs towards the infirmary room.

"Heh, that's one of them," the bluenette smiled, "but crossing a freshly mated dragon slayer adds to the list." As Levy settled on the bed, she turned to face the window sill, viewing the sky and seeing the clear outline of five magic abilities soaring in the skies.

"But crossing four dragon slayers who are completely at the mercy of Natsu Dragneel?" The nimble hands of Mira stopped, with realization dawning over her face.

"You don't mean…" but a smile from the bookworm only told the silent tale.

"Mean four dragon slayers hunting to annihilate." Mira nodded slowly until a thought crossed her mind,

"Wait – but you need to remember that Natsu is also-"

"That's not what she meant." A voice came from the door and the two turned their heads. Gray and Master Makarov stepped inside the room and walked towards where the two settled and Makarov jumped onto the bed. A cold look on his face.

"This is Natsu we're talking about." Gray answered, looking towards the window.

"This is END – Etherious Natsu Dragneel, the strongest demon in Fiore." Makarov added, closing his eyes and clasping his hands behind his back before taking a deep breathe. He could already feel the paperwork that was bounded to his name. Especially-

"No." Levy said suddenly, "You're wrong." She said with a light smile. Looking to the other members, somehow, her eyes landed on a smirking ice mage that had grown with their fire mage since the tender age of seven. Gray nodded.

"This is Natsu Dragneel, the Salamander of the strongest guild in all of Fiore, Fairy Tail." Gray said with a proud smile.

* * *

**donnnneeeee :D**


End file.
